Maudlin
by ari3132
Summary: Everyone deserves love... Even mafioso. - a drabble series of random OC's on a journey of love with our favorite mafiaso. (OC/Various) rating for language/situations.
1. Nerves (Tsunayoshi Sawada)

A re-upload of my drabble-series: Just For You.

I hope you all enjoy this series! All the Author Notes from me beyond this chapter will be left alone. :3

_**I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS! **_

**DISCLAIMER HERE. **

ON TO FIC~

* * *

"Kairi-chan... Are you sure about this," Tsuna whispered as he felt her warm hand grab his. It felt so much smaller than his own and his were already small! His cheeks felt hot as he walked silently behind her, her breaths coming out slower than his as they trudged along the stone path.

"Chill out Tsu-kun! This won't kill you," Kairi giggled softly and rolled her dark brown orbs. _Is this really that scary?_ She shook her head and licked her lips, tugging him along as they walked the stone path that led to her home.

Tsuna was finally meeting his girlfriend's parents. His right hand man had said that he wanted to be there for the tenth, but Kairi persisted that it just be Tsuna and herself as it would seem rude to her parents.

Honestly though, she was just tired of how she was never allowed to do anything with her boyfriend without _Gokudork_ getting in the way.

The path to her home was short and within a few minutes of arriving, they were already at the door. "Wait! Kairi," Tsuna whispered as she raised her hand to the door knob. "What if they dont like me? I am No-Good Tsuna... What if they've heard of me and that nickname?" he whimpured slightly and Kairi all but sweat-dropped.

"Baka," she rolled her eyes and leaned up on her tip toes to press a slow but sensual kiss to her beloved. Her hand squeezing his as a loving gesture.

Which effectively ended any complaints from him.

"Ready?" she giggled as she pulled back, her eyes still slightly hooded with a horomonal lust. _Damn these teenage years!_

"Ready for anything, just don't leave my side~"

* * *

I'm sorry if this wasnt great. Plus, was it just me or was Tsu-kun OOC for most of this? -sigh-

Please leave reviews! I _**LOVE**_ reading them! Plus, if you have a request for any characters, please request!

Now I'm going to sing the Pitch Perfect soundtrack... buh-bye~!


	2. Saving Grace (Dino Cavallone)

I'm here to post another chapter! :D

I finally have a longer chapter for you all ~

This is set around the third year of high school. The OC has known Tsuna since their first year of high school and so, that comes out to around 3 years of knowing someone? o.O I know I'm wrong! Please forgive me! ;-;

Oh, and Dino didn't have Romario with him or anything, so he was acting completely graceful and at ease because of the OC. He moves quick! xD

OH! :o and it's a Friday! So they're doing weekend homework. :3

Ignore my stupid ramblings ~

**DISCLAIMER HERE.**

(I said "oh" a lot. :p)

ON TO FIC ~

* * *

Devin didn't usually do dangerous things in life, she preferred the more peaceful and quiet activities over anything that held to much noise or recklessness. So it was a shock to her when she managed to become friends with Tsunayoshi and his other friends. All of Namimori High knew that they were a little on the wild and crazy side. Some thought negatively over it, while others thought it was playful and fun. All of the boys of Sawada's group were a little on the whacky side, but that didn't seem to bother Devin in the least.

Originally Devin was a quiet and shy girl, but when she was assigned to partner up with Tsuna on a science project; she slowly opened up. She would go to his house every day and talk to him about the different things they would need and his friends would somehow always show up and make the whole process of the science project livelier. Soon a friendship that most people found odd was born and Devin couldn't be any happier.

* * *

"Devin-san, someone is coming over today and I'm not too sure if you should come over today." Tsuna stared at her, his dark honey colored eyes looking into her bright brown.

"Ne, Tsuna-kun worries too much," she giggled and rolled her eyes, she waved at him passively and shook her head. "I'm coming over today, don't worry about me."

* * *

Devin's long black locks waved and moved with the wind, herred skirt swaying and slowly being lifted by the strong current of the freezing gusts. She pouted inwardly at her wardrobe choice, regretting not deciding on something more practical. She had decided to go back home to try and get some homework done and to change into her more relaxed clothing, but she wasn't expecting her parents to force her to stay until she completely finished her homework. She obeyed and did so, but she was spying the clock on her desk the entire time. Now it was almost nine o'clock and she wished she had decided to just stay home. But she was already so close to Tsuna's house that she didn't really see the point in going back home.

"Hey baby," a sly and husky voice called out. "Why don't you come over here?"

Devin whipped her head around, catching sight of a tall silhouette of a man; it was far too dark for her to actually see many details of the man's face. She took a few slow steps back, hearing the obvious drunken slurs as he beckoned her to come to him. Her heart beat sped up when he started walking towards her, his speed increasing every single step back she took. "Stay back!"

Devin swiftly turned her whole body around and prepared her legs to move only to smack her face right into someone's hard and toned chest. She 'umphed' and took a quick step back raising her eyes to catch a pair of chocolate brown eyes, a street light illuminating his face.

He had blonde hair and it hung in small ringlets around his face, he looked down at you with cautious eyes, "Hide behind me."

She didn't need to be told twice as she nodded and circled him until she was pressed against his back, clinging to his shirt for dear life. "Listen, why don't you just go on home," the blonde man's voice cooed to the drunkard, and surprisingly, she didn't hear anything on the other end as soon she was being wrapped up in warm arms. "You're safe now," she heard a small chuckle.

She lifted her eyes and caught sight if his chocolate irises, they held a special type of warmth quickly raised her heart rate and caused her cheeks to tint a light shade of pink. "Thank you so much and I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you," she pulled away from him and bent her waist in a bow. She only heard a chuckle in reply as she felt her shoulder being tapped on again.

"Where do you live? I'll walk you home."

She told him the address of Tsuna's house and he chuckled gently, his hands rising to run his fingers through his blond tresses. "I'll be damned, that's where I'm heading."

* * *

She arrived with Dino– she learned his name on the way –at the Sawada house hold, and shared numerous laughs and memories with her boy's. They may as well be called that, she's been around them for almost three years now. She wouldn't lie in saying that she kept her eyes on Dino the entire night, as he did the same with her. No one but Reborn and Bianchi really noticed.

She had to step out of the room– that being Tsuna's room –and call her parents to let them know she would most likely be spending the night. It was only for a few minutes and suddenly she heard a loud crash. She quickly hung up the phone and ran back to the room to find that Dino had somehow tripped over… nothing. He seriously just tripped over air. She bit her bottom lip hard, trying her best not to burst out laughing as she re-entered the room. She stepped her way around the large group of kids to where Dino was; his head on Tsuna's back, for Tsuna's face was pressed to the floor. She lowered her body and shook her head, a smile playfully tugging at her lips. She out stretched her hand for his, her eyes warm and tender as they looked down into his own.

"Guess it's my turn to save you, huh?"

His only reply was a laugh as he grabbed her hand and slowly raised his body up and off the floor and Tsuna. She didn't really think much of helping Tsuna as she lowered her body down to the floor and sat beside Dino, her heart pounding and her stomach fluttering with nerves and excitement. He really did a toll on her.

No one but Reborn and Bianchi seemed to notice the absence of Romario or any others of Dino's familia.


	3. Best Friend (Takeshi Yamamoto) 1

I'm on a rollllll~

I would REALLY appreciate some reviews... ;-; like. Really. I feel alone knowing that people are reading... But not writing anything to let me know their thoughts... Bleh.

I'm listening to music that makes me what to cry and also smile. This song, ultimately, provided inspiration for this... Thing. Whatever this is. ._.

Also, know that this is when they are about in high school, like, their last year maybe?

Shall we have a conversation with Takeshi-kun? :D

Yamamoto: Thank you for writing for me Ari-chan! -grins happily;

Ari: -smiles; T-Thank you for being so sexy Taka-sempai. -blushes and drools;

Yamamoto: -blushes; eh-what?

**DISCLAIMER**: I NO OWN KHR! I can promise you that I don't own it, sadly... And that ill continue to forget writing the disclaimer... ;-; me sorry! -isshot;

ON TO FIC ~

**[1]** they were kissing. :p  
**[2]** what is the legal age in Japan? -.-'

* * *

"Shit!" Hikari gasped as she ran past the train station, taking a faster way to Takeshi's house than the train. Was that even possible? She would ponder that much later. "Have. To. Get. To. Takeshi's," she shouted with determination.

she flew past a few Namimori High kids, their figures a blur.

Nothing about them usually caused her to smile except their connected heads. **[1]**

Her lips tilted up at the sight as she finally slowed down to a stop near a small bakery was so fond of; this means she's close to his home.

She tilted her head down, glancing at the watch that she had upon her thin wrist. "Perfect," a neutral tone left her lips as she tore her eyes away from the ticking watch. She had ten minutes until it was midnight.

She took a long and deep breath before she picked her pace back up again, skimming by the many buildings and houses of Namimori that lined the street she ran.

_He must be so excited,_ she rolled her eyes at the thought. She promised him that she'd be there at midnight to celebrate his eighteenth and first legal birthday. **[2]**

She didn't break promises.

Hikari wore her black short-shorts and white crop-top that fit snugly against herr large bust. A beige trench coat covered her as she ran through the streets of Namimori. Her pllatinum hair fell in soft curls, flowing behind her in the wind as she ran. Her bright green orbs skirting the area around her. _Was this the place?_ She spotted the Sushi restaurant to her right. _Yes!_

A bright smile passed her lips. Lifting her quickly tiring legs up the steps to Takeshi's door, she thought about how she would alert him that she were there. She couldn't knock, because what if his father awoke? How would she explain to the man she saw as a second father that she had made a promise to his son that she would be there when the clock struck twelve. She brought her bottom lip to her teeth and started gnawing, trying to think of some possible way that she could arouse him from his slumber. She darted her bright green orbs down to the ground and saw a small pile of white pebbles decorating the top step. _Perfect!_

She reached down with her finger tips and snagged the smallest pebble from the pile, glancing at it and determining whether or not it would be too loud when it hit the window. _Well, all I can do is hope for the best._ She shrugged with indifference and turned to face the window, taking in a long breath before winding her arm up-just as Takeshi did when he pitched-and threw the pebble, watching it land on the window.

It made a barely audible _tic_ as it hit the window, but she knew he would hear it. He was an oblivious teenage boy, but he wasn't a heavy sleeper. Was he even asleep? She narrowed her eyes at the window, daring it not to open.

A grin plastering her face as she was graced with a vision of raven locks and very tired looking chocolate orbs staring down into her green iris's. He was so adorable when he was woken up. That thought sending pink to her cheek's as she watched him.

Did she feel guilty for waking him up? Nope.

She waved up at him happily as he looked down at her, confused.

The smile she loved so much finally reached his lips as he waved back. He held up his index finger, signaling her to hold on. She nodded expectantly and walked closer to the door, awaiting his form.

Letting her thoughts consume her as she waited for the raven haired boy to come down and allow her into his home. _What am I going to do when it comes time to confess?_ She was doing it tonight. No matter what herr brother or best friend told her, yes. She does know that Takeshis' been asked out...a lot. Hell, he probably has been asked out more than a bunny can reproduce in a year. The sudden thought making her visibly cringe with a small and girlish giggle.

That's a lot.

She rolled her eyes, trying to rid the silly thoughts from her suddenly occupied mind. _No thoughts of reproduction!_ Because then… that led to thinking of Takeshi... with his shirt off and his pants somehow flying off, and, _oh god_, his peni-

Speak of the shirtless devil ~

The door opened and revealed a very amused and happy Takeshi Yamamoto. His grin was contagious, and the blush that originally adorned her cheeks was a very faint pink that soon grew to a dark red; his chest shirtless except for a pair of long pajama bottoms. _Mmm..._ He was just too-

"Hey Hika-chan, I didn't think you'd actually come!" He whispered excitedly. She giggled quietly and rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head, giving him a scolding look.

"Why would I break a promise to my best friend?"

"I don't know! But yay! You're here!"

Hikari laughed silently and gestured with one hand, the other remaining on her hip. "May I come in?"

He nodded excitedly and gestured for her to come in. She had to keep her eyes on his otherwise; they would have betrayed her and lower down to his chest... _Smooth. Toned._ Shining brilliantly with the moons light.

_STOP. YOU STUPID BRAIN._ She groaned at her thoughts and when Takeshi looked up at her, a confused and questioning look in his eyes. She simply smiled innocently and shook her head, he wouldn't know about her feelings for a little bit longer. Hell, he would know soon enough ~

* * *

Ending Notes: A sequel will OBVIOUSLY be given. ^.^

Eh, well. Maybe. If people ask for it, then I'll give them one.

The speed that I'm writing these is just... Yeah. Really fast. Although, I dont know if ALL the updates will be this fast...

These will very much so have mistakes and I'd appreciate if someone proof-read them for me! -cough cough-

Request a character!

The OC is half American(fathers side) and half Japanese(mothers side). - Hikari King. c:

Please write me reviews my beautiful readers! ~


	4. Explination (Yamamoto Takeshi)

Yay! :D another chapter!

Sorry about the wait! ^/^

**DISCLAIMER HERE.**

ON TO FIC ~

* * *

Yuuki swirled her tongue with his soft muscle, her moans coming out soft and barely a whisper as he cuddled her closer to his body. She was straddling his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck and both their bodies comfortable on the large bed.

Takeshi chuckled as he felt her hands, fumbling and tugging at his jeans waist line, "Patience." He smirked and tilted his head away from her lips, placing soft and barely touching kisses along her jaw line, leading straight for a spot right behind her ear.

_POOF_

She coughed as she inhaled a small amount of smoke, its tint a soft pink color as she waved her hand back and forth, trying to fan the smoke away from her face. Before, she felt her hand smack skin, its texture felt familiar. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," she gasped, pulling her head back and trying to get a better look at the face. She never thought to remove her body, still straddling a lap.

"It's fine, but, what is the future me doing?" A younger version of Takeshi laughed nervously, one of his hands placed on her waist while the other rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes wandering the area around them as to keep his eyes from staring at her exposed black and white polka-dotted bra.

This was the last thing on her mind, you see, as she just stared at him with a very amused expression. "Takeshi, there's no need to avert your eyes, I am your wife after all."

"Oh, is that so?" He asked amazement in his voice as he returned his eyes to hers; her large light brown eyes smiling in reply and nodding gently. "Wait then, does that mean I succ-"

_POOF_

* * *

"Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna's shocked and amazed voice asked quietly, his eyes large and waiting for some type of reply from the very red-cheeked Takeshi. Takeshi stayed on the ground, below the table the group of middle school-er's were sitting it at in the large coffee shop. Tsuna instantly jumped down from his seat and reached a hand out for Takeshi's hand. "Are you alright?"

Takeshi lifted his eyes up from the ground and caught sight of Yuuki in the back ground; her cropped light brown hair rustling as the door of the shop opened, a draft of chilly wind causing her bundled form to shiver. Yamamoto smirked softly; his warm chocolate brown orbs had a determined stare as he stood with Tsuna's help and ran past him towards her short body. "Excuse me, Reno-san?"

Yuuki turned her head around, her eyes catching sight of a very tall and slender man; the boy that haunted her mind and heart, Yamamoto Takeshi. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

* * *

"I love you," Yuuki whispered softly, her head tucked under Takeshi's as they lay on their shared bed within their shared quarters of the Vongola mansion.

"I love you to, my wife," he whispered lovingly, his usual drunken state after climaxing was still taking place and he couldn't think very well.

But, telling her that he loved her was second nature for the aloof swordsmen.

* * *

Ending Notes: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. :p

Also, I think that I kept this chapter within T-rating. ^.^ nothing toooo graphic~


	5. Stance (Sasagawa Ryohei)

HELLO MY GORGEOUS READERS ~

A few things need to be said before the story;

1) Please review my readers! ;-; I don't know what you guys want me to do, or what characters you want next... LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT...

...please...?

2) My updating is really weird, my apologies. It's during the weekend where I live, and weekends are VERY busy for me. I have much more time to write during the week-days. ^_^

(Backwards, right? Lol. As is my life.)

Back to regular speech. (:

Yamamoto will be coming either after this one or the one after, I'm still adding a few more things to it, then I must edit it. These are all pre-written, did you all know that? ^.^

(Probably not... I've been doing this too much. This whole parentheses thing. -.-')

ALSO; I HATE how this one turned out, it's just... I couldn't figure out how to edit anymore than I did. ;-; he's just... UGH. so OOC...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

ON TO FIC ~

* * *

"Colonello!"

Akira tilted her head up to check why her older sister had run so fast from the brunettes side. Her eyes catching glimpse of Emi jumping into a tall and blonde mans arms. His smile taking Akiras breath away.

His skin-from what she could tell from the camp fire next to them-was fairly pale. His attire held a green military jacket over a plain white crew-neck, his pants matching the jacket. His face held a adoring expression, his hand pressing into Emi's hair and his other arm holding her up by her waist. Both of Emi's arms were wrapped around the blonde's-Colonello's?-neck.

"God, Emi! I haven't seen you in ages, kora," Colonello gasped as he held her. Was he a friend of hers from when she was in the military? Akira shrugged and stepped closer to the campfire, staying a few feet away from the pair, to give them their privacy and time to catch-up. Not really minding being forgotten.

She sat down on a log near the campfire and looked into its flames, they were bright and blinding. As was Colonello's smile. She giggled slightly at the thought and looked up at the pair, now just standing and talking as they laughed and caught up.

Suddenly, a lump of differant branches of wood were dropped on the dirt beside Akira and she gasped in surprise, jerking her head up to find another man. This man was darker in skin tone compared to Colonello, but only by a shade or two. His hair was a pale silver or white maybe? His eyes, looked like molten liquid silver as he looked down at Akira, his liquid-silver orbs staring brightly into her dark chocolate ones.

He wore a black crew-neck that fit snugly against his toned chest and abdomen, her cheeks warming at the thought. Her eyes wandered lower to see he was wearing dark colored cargo shorts-he had nice legs-Akira lifted her eyes back to the man's liquid-silver orbs.

"Who might you be? Extremely nice too meet you!" He chuckled and sat down beside Akira, barely a few inches away. Akira felt her cheeks flush with heat-was it her blood or the fire?-and she smiled just as kindly at him. "My name is Ryohei Sasagawa," he murmured, trying to not be too loud, afraid to disturb the other pair-who was still talking.

"My name is Akira, Akira Oshiro," she whispered to him, her chocolate brown orbs shining as brightly as her name.

"How might you know Colonello-san?" Ryohei asked in a curious tone, his eyes darting to Colonello, then back to her. She simply shook her head in reply and gestured with her head up to the smiling raven haired girl, her smile brighter than the flames beside Akira.

"I dont, I'm Emi's sister," she smiled and turned her eyes away from Emi to look up at Ryohei, "How do you know Colonello?" She reversed the question with a giggle. Her chocolate orbs dancing with mischief. She reached up and tucked a strand of her brown locks behind her ear, milk-chocolate never leaving liquid silver.

He simply shrugged and stood up, holding out his hand, "shall we leave them be?" He murmured and gestured with his bandage-wrapped hand to take hers in assisting to pull her up. She nodded in reply and stood with him, allowing him to help her.

Their hands released and he tilted his head to the right as he put his hands up and stretched his arms out. She let a small chuckle escape as she walked beside Ryohei into the wooded area, but still being able to look at and watch over the cam-wait. Where were they?

Akira gasped and took a step forward before Ryohei grasped her wrist, and pulled her back to his side. She tilted her head to look at the silver haired man, giving him a stern scolding look. "What are you doing? They ar-"

"Maybe they wanted to be extremely alone," he interrupted. His eyes as warm and gentle as before.

Akira shook her head and sighed, did her sister always have to scare her like that? She felt him release her wrist, but not before something caught her attention: the firmness of his grasp. "Are you a boxer?"

He widened his eyes, most extremely, and smiled a wide grin. "Extremely yes! I used to be the extreme captain of the boxing club at my middle and high school! How could you tell?!" He shouted with pride and jumped slightly on his heels as he watched Akira's face.

"My father used to be a boxer, I know a boxers grip anywhere," she whispered in contrast to Ryohei's shout, hoping he would catch the hint to not shout.

He didn't.

"Really?! How extremely cool! Do you box?" Akira winced at his volume.

"No, I have never been able to get the stance right, no matter how much my father teaches me. I can't seem to get it," she shrugged and smiled sheepishly, she wasn't lying there. She was HORRIBLE at the stance, if her last memory of practicing with her father was correct. He'd said so himself.

Ryohei shook his head and grasped her shoulders, "NO WAY! I SHALL TEACH YOU TO BE EXTREMELY WELL AT THE STANCE!"

Akira gasped and jumped slightly at both his volume and grasp, she shook of the rush of nerves and shook her head in reply. Was this guy serious? "You don't have to, really, it was a lon-"

"NONSENSE! I SHALL EXTREMELY TEACH YOU!" He smiled and turned her body in a complete one-eighty. Her back now pressed fully into his chest as he placed his arms over hers. "Ready?! First off, you must lift your arms up like this..."

She stopped paying attention after all of five seconds as she looked up at the stars before her, there had to be thousands of those bright and shining globs of gass and fire. They lit the night sky in a sea of splendor. She smiled gently, looking up at the sea of mostly black and spots of white above her.

Ryohei continued to talk; holding her arms up in a certain position, his hands sliding up her wrist to the crook of her elbow gently, his eyes catching the goose-bumps forming as he slid his fingertips up. He turned his head slightly and washed his breath over her neck, watching her head turn-teasingly slow-to face him.

Their noses slightly brushed and she audibly gasped, her chocolate orbs darting down to his lips, then up to his liquid-silver pools of eyes, they held warmth and passion.

He lent in slowly, his cool breath washing over her lips, as he closed his eyelids shut.

She closed her warm brown orbs and lent in slowly as well, catching him halfway as their lips met in an even warmer embrace. Kissing Ryohei was an experience to talk about. His lips were gentle, patient, but so fierce and secure at the same time. His lips parted slightly, forcing hers as well, and let his tongue sweep very briefly over her lower lip, secretly asking permission to enter.

She opened her mouth and tentatively met her tongue with his own. Just glancing over the other as he only let them brush every few seconds and not entwine. She felt blood rushing her cheeks as she turned her body, slowly wrapping her arms around his robust neck-his arms wrapping sweetly around her thin waist. She pulled her head back, gasping for air, her eyelids still closed as she listened to his deep breathing and fast heartbeat against her own. His forehead was pressed gently to hers as he pulled back and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, then lowered it again to press against his.

"I never, you know, do this. After just meeting someone," she murmured after finally catching her breath. His response was a nuzzle into her neck, she giggled slightly and pulled back to look into his eyes.

They held... What? Passion? Adoration? Gentleness?

Very differant than what she was expecting from this man of extreme-extremness.

"I extremely don't either," he breathed and lowered his lips to press into hers again, this time, much more fierce and passionate.

There's a first for everything, right?

* * *

Ending Notes: OH MY GOSH! YAY! My laptop charger is under warranty and I'm getting a new charger within 3 days! :D YAY! Back to typing on my baby.

(I'm sorry if this seems stupid, I'm just EXTREMELY excited and thought I would share this with you all.) (Heh. Extremely.)

I'm currently working on a new FIC with a friend of mine, it's called Changing Room Secret, the first chapter is up and I'd appreciate if some of you read it! ^.^

I'm going to, (maybe), do a separate FIC for one of a select few KHR guys. You guys should vote!

Between: Yamamoto, Tsuna, Reborn, Ryohei or Hibari.

^.^ what do you guys think? Vote? :o

Let me know my beautiful readers, please read and review! ~


	6. Women (Gokudera Hayato)

**I'm sorry for not posting. Something happened in my life, and it had to be my priority. I hope that you guys will hang in there with me. Thank you to the people who do, and I'm deeply sorry to the people who don't. **

But anyway, I have a Gokudera chapter! :D but I will say... He is very OOC. Or at least, I think he is. D: I'm sorry for such a short chapter, but I wanted to keep this short as to let you all decide on whether you would want a sequel? (:

This is set around the time that Gokudera first meets Uri. :o

ONE MORE THING! I have a blog in which I will be posting my updates of the story or chapter that I'm working on. Please find my blog on DeviantArt! My username is ari3132. (not very original. o.o)

oh, and I have a new Drabble/one-shot series out! ^.^ it's on Fran/OC/Belphegor! :D (who could ever get enough of those two, I mean seriously? ;D)

I sincerely hope you all enjoy this chapter~!

DISCLAIMER: Do I even have to say what I don't own? -sigh- I dont own KHR! ...

ON TO FIC ~

* * *

Gokudera sat on the edge of the table; his body slouched and relaxed as he watched the newest member of the underground base play with Uri. The girl's dark black curls bouncing and waving as his pet cat swatted and tugged at her locks. He let a small smile cross his lips as he watched, enjoying the feel of peace within the room.

* * *

Sairi laughed and cuddled the small bundle of fur to her chest, its purr calming her heart. She looked down at the cat with her dark blue orbs, her lips tilting up at the sight of it cuddling into her arms and slipping to sleep. This cat reminded her of her own pet kitty at home, which she doubted she would ever see again.

Sairi was originally going to go and buy some food for her pet cat, but somehow was caught in a large explosion and had many injuries. The boy who sitting on the edge of the table found her and brought her to a group of people, solely saving her life in bringing her to this facility. They still haven't told her much of anything, only that she was safe here. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the cats head, and lifted her head up to look at the silver haired boy.

Her dark blue orbs met his pale olive orbs, effectively causing her head to jerk down and her cheeks to flush a furious red, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Gokudera let a small smile cross his lips, his legs swinging and his feet landing on the ground. He nodded his head to her and walked slowly towards the exit, his mind wandering to the tenths command.

_'Do not let her be alone, keep her safe.'_

"Thank you."

The voice was almost too soft for him to her, but he heard it; his lips tilting up and his small laugh stumbling out of his lips, "oi, why do women make things so complicated?"


	7. Squirrel (Hibari Kyoya)

This was conceived when I was trying to convinice a friend of mine to watch KHR! and so... The last few lines of the OC are what she told me when I told her I would bite her to death. ._.

Short chapter is short. :3 (this is the shortest chapter yet.)

**DISCLAIMER HERE. **

ON TO FIC ~

* * *

Most found it confusing how the newest transfer student, an American one at that, could find the demon of Namimori middle so interesting. Hell. She was wondering that herself.

Jenna let a small laugh escape her lips, her hands still holding on tight to Tsuna's right bicep. She was sitting beside him on the bench in the schools courtyard listening to him spout a whole bunch of nonsense to Gokudera as the smoking bomber was yelling at her for taking his seat at the tenths right hand side. Yamamoto was just laughing, his usual aloof grin plastered to his face.

It was a normal afternoon, a little bit after school had let out. Normally the boys and she would have gone home but she dragged Tsuna by the arm to a bench under a tree within the courtyard. The boys – being Tsuna and Gokudera – had a sneaking suspicion as to why she dragged them all to the bench. Currently, though, they were all distracted by Gokudera's temper tantrum instead of paying attention to anything around them. Until…

"Herbivore. Crowding is against the rules," a very deep voice warned from behind them.

They all turned around to find the head school prefect was standing there, his tonfa's out and ready to strike.

"I'm going to bite you to death."

"Biting is for squirrels!"

All eyes turned to her goofy grin, her bright blue orbs staring directly into the prefects steel grey irises.

"Are you a squirrel?"

"…"

"Get your squirrely on!"


	8. Adorable (5YL Tsunayoshi Sawada)

Yay to a new chapter~

Tsuna and OC are college aged, so. Around 19-21?

OH. I've changed and deleted a few chapters from the story. :3

THE ORDER IS ALL OUT OF WHACK YO~

I hope you enjoy this, I loved writing it!

DISCLAIMER RIGHT HERE.

ON TO FIC~

* * *

Tsuna had called Akemi to ask if she would want to go out on a date to the movies but she had homework so she suggested a "at-home" date instead and he seemed to love that idea!

But when he came, he was drenched in rain water and his palms held scrapes and cuts . He apparently chose a bad time to come over because it started raining immediately after and as he was running over to her home; he slipped on a puddle and landed on the concrete sidewalk.

When he was standing in front of her with the hugest and most adorable pout that he's ever produced, she couldn't help her natural motherly instincts and pulled him inside and towards her bathroom.

Of course it would have been rude to not treat him and make him take a bath, but considering that she stood outside the bathroom door until he was done; she might have gone just a bit over board...

But now she's sitting on the couch; watching a forsaken horror movie with a very asleep mafia boss using her as a human pillow. She let the smallest grin spread across her face as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. His mouth was slightly agape and a small dribble of drool was dripping from his lips.

Why would anyone want to wake up such an adorable face?


	9. Stupid (4YL Gokudera Hayato)

Hello! I'm sorry it's been so long! I've been busy with school and daily life. -sigh- **SCHOOL IS A HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE PLACE**.

On another note, I've been obsessed with the opening songs from KHR's anime. Especially "Easy Go - Kazuki Kato" and "Listen to the Stereo - Going Under Ground"

Also, I'm sorry for the **_ahsobeiebsisbs _**of this one... I'm running off of like, 3 hours of sleep and STILL have more studying to do... -sigh-

OH. Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader... If anyone would be interested! c: It would be **_MUCH_** appreciated.

but anyway...

I'VE BEEN SINGING THEM EVERYWHERE I GO. people keep looking at me like I'm a freak, but I digress; I am a freak. c':

**DISCLAIMER IS PRINTED HERE. **

ON TO FIC ~

* * *

"Why am I here again stupid woman?" Gokudera questioned, his hands in his pockets as he leaned back against the wall of his female best friends room.

The walls were a tall and grand, the color cream covering the walls from floor to ceiling. Numerous pictures of Tsuna and his friends covering the walls as well as photos of the Varia and Belphegor specifically. Himself and Lillianna throwing daggers at the camera was one of her favorites and hanging right over her bed in the far corner.

Gokudera rolled his eyes at the held up finger, signaling him to "hold on" as she dug and burrowed through her closet. He lowered his olive irises to her bottom, and then adjusted his body. His pants suddenly feeling a bit too tight...

Being best friends with Belphegor's younger sister was... Interesting. The girl looked almost exactly like him, except she had longer hair that fell down to her butt. Plus, Hayato finally had a glimpse of what colored eyes Belphegor might have; very pale and almost grey, blue eyes.

Lilliana wiggled her hips, just so slightly to grab the bombers attention as she reached for her box of sketch books. The stupid boy may never know about her crush on him... But she could dream right?

She licked her lips and pushed back some of the old blankets that were over the large cardboard box, the one filled with all her sketch books. One in particular she was looking for, the one with Gokudera and her laying flat on her bed and engaging in... Naughty activities...

"Haya, come help me! This box is heavy!" She grunted as she attempted to lift the giant box, only for her to come up empty.

"Geez, stupid woma-"

Her hands whipped around, one wrapping around his gently curved neck while the other held up a small dagger. Her piercing blue-grey eyes held his olive ones, her head just inches from his.

"Ushishi," she giggled, a perfect mirror image of her brother. She slipped her tounge out and traced over her upper and lower lip. "Call me 'stupid woman' again and I'll kill you."

"Let go of me," he inched his face closer and pushed her back into the opposite wall. Her eyes softening slightly with... Lust?

She inched in closer, her lips pouting out ever-so-slightly as he closed in the space between them. His lips pressing and massaging hers gently with a kiss.

"Stupid woman."

* * *

_THIS IS SERIOUSLY GROSS. FORGIVE ME AND MY ALMOST DEAD STATE._

someone please become my beta-reader? ;-;

_IM GOING TO CRAWL UNDER A ROCK NAOW. _

bye~


	10. Movie (Squalo Supurbi)

So I'm going to try and use _actual_ prompts for the rest of this book... (I don't know how much more I'll write for it.)

But I'm going to start using prompts! :D yay! No more unorganized writing!

-laughs evilly- I so love this man. I also love being mean to him...

**DISCLAIMER**: I can only wish that someday I can meet Amano. I'd love to know what it's like knowing you own these beautiful boys... -sigh-

ON TO FIC ~

* * *

"Squa! Watch a movie with me," Aleah called from the bedroom Squalo and she shared. She was knelt down in front of the DVD case and was skimming her pale silver eyes over the assortment of movies they owned.

"Shut up, don't be so loud this late," he said, his dark grey eyes moving to her knelt down figure. She had her dark brown hair in a messy bun and a thin white night gown that was far to short. He closed the bedroom doors and shook his head at the door, did she always have to be so-

"**SQUALO! WATCH A MOVIE WITH ME!**"

"**VOOOOOOOIIIIII! STOP YELLING YOU STUPID BITCH!**"

"**VOOIII YOU! WATCH A FUCKING MOVIE WITH ME!**"

"**NO!**"

"**SQUALO SUPERBI! I REFUSE TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU IF YOU DON'T WATCH A MOVIE WITH ME!**"

Squalo flinched and kept his hand on the door handle, his mind contemplating the numerous pros and cons of having no sex and just watching the movie.

He _couldn't_ give up sex.

"Fine... But I pick the movie..."

"Okay my love~"

Needless to say, later that night after the movie.

He found he rather enjoyed just going along with what she wanted.


	11. Burn (10YL Mukuro Rokudo)

This is **so** short! I'm sorry! But as obvious as this prompt is... I wanted to get at least semi-original with the character choice... -sigh- I had trouble with creativity for this... -_-'

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. (:

Opening song: She Said (ft. Leighton Meester) - Stephen Jerzak

**DISCLAIMER RIGHT HERE.**

ON TO FIC~

* * *

She couldn't handle it.

The way he made her feel, the way he toyed with her.

_It was an addiction_.

And he was going to be the end of her.

_His_ touches were the most addictive poison, and she could never tell if they were real or not. They would ghost over her body, pressing firmly at one point then just ghosting over at another.

_His_ lips never really met her skin, but she could sometimes imagine how soft they would feel; either like silk or velvet.

_His_ bi-colored eyes when gazing at her would set off wild fires under her skin and spread throughout her body; to the point that she had trouble breathing.

She knew better than to reach out for him; he would only disappear again, but he was just so tempting that she couldn't help it, and she was always warned that he would never come back again if she kept breaking the rules.

But she couldn't resist and flew to him like a moth to a flame.

_Enjoying the burn to hell._


	12. Cougar (10YL Lambo Bovino)

ANOTHER UPDATE SO SOON. OMG.

I **just** realized that I haven't done a chapter **at all **for Lambo yet! D: So, maybe something a little... _Flirty_ to start off for the annoying little cow?

Lambo in my opinion, is probably a total skirt-chaser like Shamal when he grows up. -_-' which is sad, because TYL!Lambo is **_EXTREMELY_** hot...

Also, for the people who write KHR!Boy/OC fics, have any of you thought: "I wish I was her. -_-'" while writing the fic?

That happens to me frequently! _I'm weird!_ Dx ignore my weird quirks. Lol!

By the way, the setting is the Vongola estate in Italy. (:

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had a blast writing it! XD

DISCLAIMER RIGHT HERE. 

ON TO FIC~

**[1]** yeah, I made up a word. :p

**[2]** my friend's sister actually did this. It was amusing. Lol. xD (by the way, she was saying it in a joking way! D: it sounds like she's cussing her out. :p)

**[3]** the OC's name actually means "utterly pure" so, she's going to go put the "meaning" of her name (and herself) to bed! ;D

* * *

"How have you never introduced me to your brother? We've been like sisters for the past five years and you have NEVER introduced me to your brother..." Arianna whispered to her raven haired friend. "He's... Impeccably sexy," she smirked and let her pale brown eyes stare nonchalantly at Lambo.

He was resting his eyes in the library, his head laying on the armrest of a fluffy red velvet couch, one of the cushions being wrapped in a choke hold by his long limbs. Arianna smiled sweetly and placed her head on her hand as she leaned her elbow on the table.

**[1] **"I suddenly regret inviting you over," Chiara murmured, her dark green eyes rolling as she glanced at her friend oogling her very annoying younger brother. "Besides, you're way too old for him, he's a mere fifteen while you're almost twenty-two."

Arianna turned her pale brown gaze onto Chiara, death and many other deadly ideas being promised in one single glare.

"Watch it! You're younger than I am and although I've never called you out on it, I can easily call Antonio and tell him just how old you REALLY are," Arianna snickered, her pale chocolate orbs watching her friends face change from amused to horrified.

**[2]** Chiara is currently dating an older guy that's only into 'older' women and she lied to the guy, saying she's MANY years older than she actually is. Arianna found the entire relationship amusing and found much entertainment in making fun of her friend whenever the time arose.

Chiara was about to reply, but a sudden movement caught both girls' attention.

A hand reached out and grasped at Arianna's chin, tugging her to angle it up. She gasped when she felt a soft but experienced pair of lips molding themselves into hers. The lips moving at the perfect timing, and just the right amount of pressure being applied...

This had to be the best kiss that she'd ever received.

Ever.

Arianna lifted her hands up and cupped them around the back of the invaders neck, feeling soft locks brushing her finger tips. She never opened her eyes to glance at the invader; she didn't see a point in it.

A tongue darted out and brushed over her lower lip, beckoning her for an invitation: into the invaders mouth or hers, she wouldn't know.

"_Ahem_."

Right when she was about to let her tongue slip out, the lips pulled away and so did the body.

She shot her eyes open, catching sight of a single, bright green iris and a very playful smirk. Lambo wiped some of the saliva off his lower lip as he turned on his heels, his other hand waving his goodbye.

"Sorry! I must have been _sleepwalking_," he turned to leave out the door, but turned his head and sent a wink to Arianna, then walked out and shut the door behind himself.

"I swear! Arianna, if you go, I'll-"

Arianna lifted her body off the chair she was sitting in, and walked quickly to the door. She turned her body and sent a wink to her friend, brushing some of her shoulder length brown hair behind her ears.

**[3] **"_I've got to go and put my name to bed._"


	13. Alone (Alaude)

So. I promised an Alaude chapter **_LOOOOOOONG_** ago and I just never got to it! D: I'm sorry!

So, here it is...?

I'm sorry if you find this horrible. But he's tricky to write for... -sigh-

This was one of the hardest chapters to write. I enjoyed writing it! But bleh~

_Disclaimer is Disclaimer._

ON TO FIC ~

* * *

This girl. This stupid girl with dark blonde hair and pale brown eyes, her skin bright like ivory and her lips a soft pale pink; how had she managed to get to him? How had she managed to win over his heart?

She was the younger sister of Vongola Primo and was always held at high regard by everyone of the Familigia. She was hardly ever alone and seemed to enjoy the togetherness.

Alaude never joined the group, tending to stay far away from the Vongola Estate. He preferred to be alone and have his quiet.

She seemed to sense this and found her way around his preferences; tending to show up at his home and finding something or another to busy herself as Alaude worked.

This of course annoyed the blonde Cloud Gaurdian, he never replied to her when she asked him questions and tried to have a conversation, but she simply wouldn't give up! She continued to babble on and never shut up, but she was known to never shut up, or so said Giotto.

"Alaude, why do you prefer to be separated?" She asked one day, her voice full of curiosity. She had been visiting his home at least three times a week for almost a year.

"I hate crowding," he stated, his only contribute to the conversation.

"Doesn't it ever become lonely?"

She lowered what she was reading and placed it back into its rightful place on the bookshelf. Her body not turning around to face his as she stood up from the chair.

"Why won't you marry? I KNOW that Giotto has found some wonderful women that he'd like you to mee-"

"This is not something that shall be discussed."

He waited for her reply, but he only heard the door close shut as she left the room; her silence the only reply he received.

It was three months later that she finally showed up at his home. A small shock to his senses and a relief that he would never admit.

"Hello Alaude," she chirped and waved, her body flowing right to the same seat that had since her absence never been occupied.

"Why were you gone for so long?"

"I... Had to convince my older brother to allow a request I've had for the last year, but he finally relented and allowed."

"Oh? What was that request?"

"To live here, with you," she whispered with a smile.

He never supplied an answer.

For within that week they were married and within a year, they had their first child.

He was never alone again.

* * *

This was... **Horrible**. I apologize! -cries in a corner-

I **CANNOT** write Alaude and I left the OC without a name! (But I think I meant to do that intentionally? -sigh-)

Yay to watching Memoirs of a Geisha while writing KHR! FanFiction! -laughs awkwardly-

I hope you enjoyed this shitty chapter!

-waves- buh bye!


End file.
